Episode 8617 (10th October 2019)
Plot Moira races out of the caravan and Nate rushes after her. He pleads with her to consider, but she tells him that she loves her family, and they need to put a stop on their affair. Vinny interrupts Mandy trying to seduce the solicitor flirtatiously. She suggests he and she should go for a walk around the grounds, but demandingly asks Vinny to notify her if the other Dingle clan return. Kerry puts a stop to Dan pressuring her to reveal what's upsetting her. He offers her his condolences and promises her that he'll always be there for her no matter what. Mandy becomes agitated with the slow process with the solicitor, hoping to get the whole scenario done and dusted before Lydia returns. Arthur is jealous of Laurel's nurturing with Archie. Rodney and Eric turn up at Mulberry Cottage with the excuse that loads of children are hanging around the ship and assure Laurel they'll check it out. However, when left alone in the kitchen they put their snidey little plan into action and begin to dig for Doug's secret stash, and are mischievously chuffed with themselves when they find brownies. Robert apologises to Aaron for being ungrateful and tells him he wishes to spend his final days free surrounded by his family. Charity and Tracy manage to persuade Vanessa to have a coffee at the café. However, when Pete muscles into their three-way, both Charity and Vanessa play matchmaker and absconder, leaving Tracy and Pete alone. The two admirers arrange a drink with one another and depart on cheerful terms. Mandy and Vinny begin to panic when Lydia and Sam pull up in the yard, and the solicitor is enjoying a cuppa in the lounge. Mandy puts a plan into action and manages to make him scarce but not in time before Lydia and Sam enter the building who are not convinced by Mandy and Vinny's excuses. Moira confides in Pete about her and Nate. However, when Pete questions her on Cain's and Nate's whereabouts, Moira begins to panic that Nate is about to spill the beans. Moira races back to the house and hears Cain screech and instantly thinks the worst. She's relieved to find out he was finishing the mending of the bike. Nate appears and makes sneaky comments about Moira to Cain. Eric and Rodney are extremely intoxicated from the brownies at Victoria Cottage when Nicola returns home for the power meeting they organised. They begin to panic, and Rodney hides the brownies in the washing machine. She becomes suspicious when Rodney is overly giddy but doesn't say anything. Charity and Vanessa depart for a holiday in Cornwall. Mandy prompts Vinny to go routing through Lydia's stuff for some identification, but both Sam and Lydia return before they can do anything. Robert tells Victoria that he wants her to be happy when he goes inside. Despite Moira telling Nate to move away from the farm, she can't resist his charm and is seduced by him yet again. Cast Regular cast *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Archie Breckle - Kai Assi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sebastian White - Opie Atkinson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Alan Pepper - Alan Drake *Vinny - Bradley Johnson Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, barn, kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Butlers Farm Caravan Notes *No episodes were shown on Friday 11th October or Monday 14th October due to coverage of England's Euro 2020 qualifiers against Czech Republic and Bulgaria. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert and Victoria prepare for the future; Mandy has an opportunity; and Charity continues to tease Tracy. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes